Blue Eyes
by star2133
Summary: With Tony's reactor gone, Loki decides to pay him a little visit. Rated M for later smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/n I am posting this from my iPhone so bear with me and the spelling mistakes (hopefully not too many)

Tony didn't know how Loki had gotten to him past all his security or how the green God had managed to pin him in their fight, but here they were. Tony idly wiped at a dribble of blood, hiding the pain he felt. He was finding out the hard way that god's can pack a punch. Loki held Tony's mask in the hand that was not holding him against the wall, "I've been thinking," he drawled. Tony barely held back his laugh, "you might hurt yourself doing that." Loki didn't say anything, just squeezed tighter on Tony's throat enough to make him gasp. "I was thinking back to when I controlled the chitauri." He tossed the mask behind him carelessly as a spike of fear went through Tony. Was he thinking of letting them loose again? He nearly died the first time. Tony shifted in his grasp, "what about that time?"

"I remember my staff didn't work on you."

Tony felt relief course through him, if that was all than it was okay. The world was still safe. Besides, they had broken the staff for the infinity stone, no way for him to use it on him here and now. Loki turned back to him, his eyes turning blue- scratch that, everything was turning blue. It was a disorienting experience, having the trickster god molt into the frost giant he was. Loki continued as if nothing happened, "now that your reactor is gone, your heart should be susceptible…" he trailed off, his now blue eyes drifting down from his face to his chest. Tony swallowed hard, who knew what type of powers frost giants had? He didn't have any more time to ponder that question as Loki's other hand cradled Tony's jaw gingerly, sending a shiver of coldness through him. The room around him seemed to melt away with that shiver and suddenly they were in Tony's room. Loki walked him back until tony felt the edge of the bed behind his knees. What the hell just happened? Pressed down into the mattress, Tony's skin prickled as Loki peppered him with kisses. He glanced down, surprised by his lack of clothes, when did that happen? Loki took his ear between his teeth, tugging gently. "Tony" he groaned, grinding their hips together. Tony faltered, his eyes blinking closed in pleasure. Loki took his momentary vulnerability for his own gain as he stole a kiss. Tony felt his body respond, felt his hands encircle Loki's neck and his legs spread to accommodate the god's hips. Loki grinned, flexing his hips against Tony's again, reveling in his moan. Just as suddenly as this had started, Tony was suddenly back against the wall with Loki's hand around his neck. Loki grinned, "So it does work on you" he mused. Tony's head was spinning, "what the hell did you do to me?" Loki just chuckled, "this will be fun" he said slyly, muttering a few words before touching Tony's chest, he felt a jolt and then Loki was gone. What the hell just happened?

"Jarvis." Tony croaked. The comforting voice sounded immediately, "sir?"

"Run a diagnostic test."

"On what in particular?"

"Me, Loki touched me and I want to know what we're dealing with." Tony said impatiently, adjusting his semi-hard-on.

"I've run a quick test, and there's nothing out of the ordinary besides an accumulation of blood in your genitals." Jarvis said impassively. Tony sighed in relief, but then started to get worried again. The staff didn't work on him because of his reactor, but now that there was no reactor he should've been affected by Loki, yet here he was. "Call captain."

"So you're saying that Loki got past your high tech security and beat you?" Steve asked, arms crossed. Tony poured himself a protein shake, offering some to Steve who refused, "I don't know how, one moment I was tinkering downstairs and then I'm getting my suit on because the green princess shows up and tries to er..." Tony paused, flushing at the memory. Steve raised a brow, "tries to what?"

"He did something to me, said I was susceptible to it because I didn't have my reactor protecting me this time." Tony said, taking a drink. Bitter, nasty stuff, but better than killing his liver with an influx of alcohol. He was only human after all, a human with a speciality in tinkering. Captain America walked closer to tony, touching his arm gently, "if you can't tell me what he did that's okay, all I care about is if you're hurt" he said softly. A strange feeling laced it's way up tonys arm from where steves hand was to his brain. Tony dropped the smoothie and backed away, running into his kitchen island. "Tony?" Steve asked worriedly, Tony's eyes weren't focused on anything, just glazed over with confusion. A shiver came over tony, his eyes sliding closed with the movement. Steve cautiously stepped towards him, "it's going to be okay" he soothed, he had rescued a lot of victims in the war, and the feeling he was getting from tony suggested more than a small fight happened to his friend. "Jarvis can't diagnose anything, but I can feel... Something" tony said, struggling with the words. Steve nodded, "I'll stay with you, make sure he didn't do anything to that genius brain of yours" he joked, leaning close and knocking on Tony's head. Tony surprised both of them by leaning in that last few inches and planting a kiss on his lips. Both of them didn't move for a second, scared of how to proceed, but a feeling overtook tony and he gave Steve another kiss. Steve timidly kissed tony back, confusion mixing with his attraction to the smaller man. Steve broke their connection, but didn't back up, their chests barely brushing, "what brought that on-" he was cut off by tony kissing him again, arms going around steves neck to hold him there. Steve gave a surprised moan, cupping the back of Tony's head. The kiss was sloppy and heated, and Steve felt himself start to lose himself in it. His fingers were tangling in the mechanics hair, tugging slightly to guide his mouth. He pulled back, much to the smaller man's protest and frowned at the sight of Tony's eyes. Usually a warm brown they were now crystal blue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony, what's wrong?" Steve asked, trying to remove Tony's hands from his neck. Tony pressed himself back against Steve, "Nothing, just want you." He sounded dazed. Steve furrowed his brows, is this what Loki did? "Jarvis" he called.

"Captain Rodgers?"

"Run a test on Tony, what's happening to him?"

"The test shows high levels of dopamine and oxytocin, and an increased heart rate, all indicative of arousal," Jarvis said soothingly. Steve tilted Tony's head up, his now blue eyes pleading for Steve to kiss him.

"Tony I don't know if this is you or Loki," he said softly. Tony groaned, "You heard Jarvis, I'm just horny and want you to stop being so uptight and fuck me" he said bluntly. Steve blushed a deep red, the color spreading to his neck as he faltered at the idea. Tony used Steve's shocked state to kiss him, his hands moving from his neck, down his toned chest, to the clasp of his pants. Steve snapped out of it, grabbing at Tony's hands, "W-wait" he stuttered. Tony sighed, staring up at cap impatiently. Steve swallowed hard, "I don't want to force you into something you don't want." Tony gave him a smile, "you aren't, now do me."

"Shit" Steve gasped, Tony's mouth having wrung a moan out of him by sucking on the hollow of his neck. Steve pushed Tony against the kitchen counter, grinding their hips together. When they said the serum would enhance everything, they meant everything. Just pressing against him, Tony could feel how big Cap's member was as it throbbed against Tony's lower gut.

 _Tony!_

Steve hiked Tony's leg up around his hip, hand slipping between them to the buttons of Tony's pants. He pushed them to his ankles before giving his own pants the same fate. He stroked Tony's cock a few times, causing Tony's head to loll in pleasure. Steve spat on his hand to lube his dick up as best he could then bent his knees to line up with Tony's ass, probing gently. Tony stiffened at the sensation, but a rain of kisses made him relax, allowing the head of Steve's cock to enter him. Tony gritted his teeth; super soldier had a super big dick. Tony gripped Steve's shoulders tightly, anchoring himself as he let more of cap in.

 _Tony!_

Steve buried his head into the crook of Tony's neck, letting out a jagged breath. The hand not holding Tony's thigh gripped the counter tightly, the marble groaning in Protest. Another inch or so slid in and Steve's legs gave a wobble, "Tony- oh fuck" he gasped. Tony gave his hips a little thrust, sheathing Steve's member fully in him. Steve clenched the counter for dear life, various versions of "oh fuck" falling from his tongue. Tony chuckled, "language."

Steve growled at the inside joke, gripping Tony's hair and angling his hips so that when he thrusted Tony saw white. His nails clawed down Steve's bare chest, a slight pout bringing his lips down as he saw the serum healing the scratches quickly.

 _Tony!_

Tony couldn't keep his moans quiet, the sensation of being filled by Cap's cock occupying all thoughts. Cap was a living sex dream, the serum making him able to keep thrusting into Tony relentlessly without tiring. Tony was getting close, to which Steve reciprocated by gripping Tony's dick painfully tight. "Not yet" he said lustily in the smaller man's ear. Tony didn't know whether to voice his pain or moan at this dominant side of his captain. Steve paused in his thrusts to gather Tony into his arms and lay him down on the kitchen table. Steve brought Tony's legs up and over his shoulders, entering him once more. Tony's back arched up, the new position sending a new bout of pleasure to his body.

 _Tony!_

Tony jerked awake, blinking as he took in the bright blue eyes of Steve. They weren't lust filled and with a quick glance, he found he wasn't on the table or devoid of his clothing. What the hell was that? Steve sighed in relief, helping Tony sit up against the wall, "What happened?" He asked. Tony chuckled, "that's a good question"

"Sir you have been unconscious for 8 hours, I attempted to reach you multiple times and when my efforts were proven fruitless I called Captain Rodgers to assist as is stated in my programming" Jarvis said. Tony mumbled an acknowledgement to Jarvis and let out a groan, rubbing his head. "How long have you been here?" He asked. Steve sat back to give Tony space, "about an hour, you were mumbling my name so I assumed you told Jarvis to call me, but it seems you were completely out of it"

"Yeah that happens when Loki kicks your ass"

Steve started, "wait, Loki was here?" He asked, immediately on red alert. Tony used the wall to help him stand, "yeah, he did something to me." Steve got to his feet, steadying Tony as he had started to wobble. He looked up into cap's concerned blue eyes with a feeling of Déjà vu.


End file.
